Challenges from a Best Friend
by WickedSexyFaerie
Summary: My best friend, Susan, told me to put a few things in a story. So I did. All 3 of the Dream Team are in here. Nothing else really to say. This is the first challenge of mine.


A/N: This is for Susan's first dare to me which consisted of:  
  
* You must incorporate snails.  
  
* Someone must be allergic to flowers.  
  
* Must incorporate a purple pen.  
  
* A character must have a problem with rashes.  
  
* A character must die by natural causes.  
  
* No one can leave their house/school during the day.  
  
* Someone must be cold 24/7.  
  
* Must be set in hot climate.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the character's at all. The story itself is off my doing (with a little content help from Susan). The only thing's I own is the word's weather-a-meter, the Florificus potion, and the Alaskan snails (*laughing* I'm pretty positive those don't exist.) The main point is the story background and characters aren't mine. -------------- Read on.  
  
  
  
"It's cold in here." Hermione mumbled, seemingly agitated.  
  
It has been an extremely long night. There was nothing for the gang to do. Hermione was reading and Harry and Ron were playing chess. It was all silent and everyone seemed content. Until Hermione slammed her book shut causing Ron and Harry to jump.  
  
"What the bloody hell, Hermione! You'll wake the whole damn school, I'd reckon, if you keep that up!" Ron yelled as Harry's bishop took one of his pawns.  
  
"You don't understand, Ron! I just can't find out why no one is able to leave the school until after sunset. It's just not logical and I don't get it!" Hermione then preceded to slam her head on her desk.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Hermione, don't worry about it. Dumbledore said that he was looking up the reason why-"  
  
"CHECKMATE!!!!!"  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"HARRY!!"  
  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked over as the librarian held her wand threateningly. All three sshhed immediately. "Herms," Harry continued while glaring daggers at Ron for winning, yet again, another game of Wizard Chess."Dumbledore said he and the other teachers were looking into it. I'm sure there's a reason that no one can leave Hogwart's during the day. He said it may be this curse on the school that just keeps the doors shut if the sun hits them. Don't worry...and you" Pointing to Ron. "Reset it."  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but you and Ron will have to quit for now. Since some of the classes have been moved to night time because of this sun curse (so the teachers can research while there's light) we have to go to Potions now." Hermione smirked as she received two-non-excited groans from the boys.  
  
"Aaaaawwww, but Mum!!" Ron whined. Harry just laughed as Hermione smacked Ron upside his head.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid git. We've got to go or we'll be late."  
  
They all laughed as they left the Library and went down the dungeons to Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is anyone else cold, or is it just me?" Hermione asked while looking back from Ron to Harry because she was walking in the middle of them.  
  
"Herms, your always cold."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Maybe if you'd wear more under your robes...."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
"He's been looking under your robes."  
  
"SHUT UP, HARRY!" They both yelled.  
  
Snickers. "Fine." and he goes back into watching the argument unfold...again...for the third time...tonight...about the SAME topic...  
  
"Now, what did you mean by that, Ron? What exactly were you implying?"  
  
In a mock tone, Ron answered "I was implying that it's almost 90 degrees out and you are in here freezing! I'm burning up!"  
  
"It is not that hot out, Ron, so stop exaggerating."  
  
"Actually," Harry interrupted. "It IS about 87 degrees out. That's what the thermometer said."  
  
"The what?" Ron asked, confused by the Muggle terminology.  
  
Harry laughed "It's the Muggle word for the weather-a-meter."  
  
"Oh!" Ron smiled in newfound understanding and with that, the argument was dropped.  
  
Until...  
  
"Hey, Mudblood, could your buck teeth chatter anymore. I swear, I think I feel an ear quake!"  
  
Three pairs of eyes narrowed into tiny, warning slits as their owners turned around. There stood Malfoy, in all his twisted glory, acting as if he had just said the best insult ever. Crabbe and Goyle grunted and laughed while standing at his sides. Hermione looked a bit upset, but she tried not to let it show. Ron looked over at her for a second to see if it hurt her. He would have believed her hadn't it been for the tears that he could see welling up in her eyes. Before Harry could reply, Ron spat on Malfoy.  
  
The tiny crowd went wild. Many Gryffindors whooped and hollered. The Slytherins, on the other hand, looked as if Ron had just committed a mortal sin. Harry laughed and Hermione giggled. Hard. Ron and Harry could see that she was trying to keep it in, and Ron knew she'd yell something at him like how it isn't sanitary or something, but he didn't care. Malfoy deserved it. He shouldn't have said that to Hermione. Blimey, he shouldn't have said anything to Hermione. Ever. Malfoy looked at him while wiping his cheek off. "You'll regret that, Weasel."  
  
"Oh, go ride your wand, Draco!" The Slytherins gasped as the Gryffindors were stunned into silence. Ron and Malfoy had gotten into it pretty bad before, but this seemed to be different somehow. Harry laughed again and Hermione actually laughed out loud at that one. Ron's confidence seemed to get stronger when he heard her laugh. Malfoy had had enough. Pulling out his wand, Malfoy shot a curse of some sort at Ron, which ended up hitting the wall behind him seeing as Ron had dunked down and pulled out his wand. Ron murmured something in Latin that no one had ever heard, except Hermione, and the purple beam shot out and hit Malfoy in the chest. Malfoy looked down for a couple of seconds and waited for whatever was supposed to happen, to happen. Two minutes passed and nothing happened. Malfoy laughed as did Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Looky there, Weasel. You still can't cast a good spell." Malfoy laughed harder, along with all the other Slytherins, as they entered Potions. All the Gryffindors went to pass Ron and pat him on the back for trying when Neville noticed a smile on Ron's face.  
  
"Ron, what is it? You just messed up a curse in front of a lot of people. Why are you smiling?" When everyone looked over at Ron to see his response, he grinned wider and said "You guys are wrong. You'll know why by the end of class. Just look at Malfoy as he's leaving class, ok?" Everyone agreed, now being curious, and went in for Potions.  
  
Hermione looked over to Ron. "You know, I am so proud of you. I can't believe you remembered that curse from when we were studying last month."  
  
Ron grinned "I figured it might come in handy some day."  
  
They started to walk into class when Harry leaned over to whisper to Ron. "You lair. You only remember because you wanted to impress Hermione."  
  
The tip of Ron's ears started to burn as he whispered "Shut up."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Both boys answered.  
  
They sat down just as class was starting. Harry leaned over and asked them "Hey, what was that curse, anyway?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "You'll see."  
  
Class progressed as usual. Snape was mean and Gryffindors were down 15 points.  
  
"Now we will be making the Florificus potion....yes, Seamus?"  
  
"Um," Seamus seemed to think about how he was going to ask this. He just decided that coming right out would be good. "what does the Florificus potion do?"  
  
Snape half smiled. "Didn't read, huh? 5 point from Gryffindor. But, because you asked, I'll tell you. The Florificus potion makes the person who drinks it allergic to flowers of any kind." Snape turned to pull out the ingredients that he'd use for demonstration before the class would make it on their own. On the table was Wolfsbane, a Hippogriff feather, a Alaskan Snail, water, and some Hebridean Black spit.  
  
Ron laughed lightly and whispered "What is it with spit today?"  
  
Harry chuckled and Hermione started "That reminds me, you know that was uncalled for. It was...amusing....but it was wrong."  
  
"Herms, he deserved it and you know it. There's no way you can sit there, acting all smart and pretty, and tell me he didn't deserve it." Ron turned red as he realized just what he'd said.  
  
Harry smiled. Finally. Maybe something interesting will happen. Like them getting together so that I can continually make fun of them.  
  
Ron looked over to Hermione to see if she had heard him. She had and you could tell. Ron would've bet anything that her blush was covering more than her hair and robes allowed one to see. RON! Get your head out of there! He shook his head and looked back over at her. Her eyes were directed to the front of the classroom. She shivered again but her gaze didn't move.  
  
Ron laughed lightly and thought for a bit:  
  
She's still cold! Doesn't her body generate any heat?  
  
*You know you wanna help her with that, don't you? Can't you picture yourself helping her generate that heat? Seeing how far her blush reached exactly...*  
  
Oh, bloody hell. SHUT UP!  
  
  
  
Ron snapped back into reality and turned after a few minutes to look over at Snape. She smiled.  
  
"Why, Mr. Weasley. Since you seem so interested in class now, why don't we use you as my 'guinea pig' to prove what this potion does."  
  
Ron paled. "I-I would, Sir, but I really don't think-"  
  
"Now!"  
  
Ron stood up, grumbling, and walked to the front of the classroom. He sat down on a stool that Snape had placed in the front of the room. He looked around the classroom. All the Slytherins were smiling and Malfoy was grinning. Ron just looked at him and grinned back. Malfoy's grin faltered a bit, but it remained where it was nonetheless. The Gryffindors were just staring. Wondering if Snape was really going to poison him or not. Not a single Gryffindor in the classroom thought Snape was above poisoning him. Ron looked over at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up (which Hermione lightly slapped and laughed at him for) and then over to Hermione. She smiled at him and winked. He looked dumbfounded. She had actually WINKED at him! He stared at her for a second and could tell she was giggling because of how her body was lightly shaking. Snape walked in front of Ron and placed a vile in his hand. With a smile he ordered. "Here. Drink it."  
  
Ron just looked at the class and raised the vile in a silent toast. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Ron locked eyes with Hermione and downed the bottle. The room went completely silent. Everyone looked at Ron. Expecting him to start twitching as if the Cruciatus curse had just been placed on him. He just smiled and waved. The Gryffindors smiled back. All of a sudden, Snape thrust a bouquet of daises on the desk in front of Ron. "What thehe....the....AAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ron sneezed so hard that when his body moved back, he fell off the stool and landed on his back on the floor. The whole class laughed. Ron stood up and sneezed again. And again....and again....Finally, after complaining about the disinfectant he was going to have to apply on the desks after this, Snape put the flowers away. "Sit down, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"But the antidote?"  
  
"I SAID SIT DOWN!"  
  
Ron walked over and sat in his seat. The rest of the hour was done working on the potion. "Don't worry, Ron. Snape will give you the remedy after class, I'm sure." Hermione tried to reassure Ron as she chopped up her snail for her potion. She grinned and looked at the boys "Plus...did you look at Malfoy?"  
  
Ron and Harry leaned back in their chairs to get a better look at Malfoy. He sat there adding in his Hebridean Black spit with his left hand, and scratching his chest with his right. Ron chuckled. Harry looked at him "What DID you do?!"  
  
Ron said "Don't worry, Harry. You know Malfoy. We'll be hearing about it in a few.....secONDSSSSS!!!" Ron looked up to see Dean holding some flowers. Ron glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. I just couldn't resist." With that, Dean laughed and went back to his seat. The three got quiet for a few minutes until Hermione stopped for a second and looked at the boys.  
  
"Um....question..."  
  
"Hmm?" They answered.  
  
"Is it cold in here to you?"  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at her. Ron opened his mouth to say something when Harry's hand clamped down over it. Harry shook his head at Ron. "Oh no you don't. It was quiet and I don't feel like sitting through another flirt session." Ron made a noise from behind Harry's hand and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry! How can you say such a thing?" Hermione looked scandalized, even though she knew he was right. Harry just smiled as the bell ringed. Ron went up to the front of the classroom and got the antidote and took it. He shivered as he walked back to the group.  
  
"HA!" Screamed Hermione. "Your finally cold, aren't you!"  
  
"No, Herms. Sorry to pop your bubble, but it tastes like Percy's home- made version of Butterbeer." He shivered again. "Eww!"  
  
The laughed as they walked out of the classroom. There was Malfoy with his goonies. He looked furious. "What did you do to me, Weasley?!"  
  
Ron tried to look innocent. "Moi? My, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Malfoy opened his robes and showed Ron, and accidentally the whole hall, his chest. His entire chest was red and obviously itched, seeing as Malfoy was moving around and trying very hard not to scratch. Everyone laughed as loud as possible in the hall. Some were even on the floor and crying because they were laughing so hard.  
  
"Why, Draco, it's just a tiny wittle rash. You aren't scared of a little rash, are you?" Ron snickered. "That's pretty bad..."  
  
As the rash visibly started to grow, Ron, Harry, and Hermione left to go back upstairs. Suddenly, Pig swooped down and started flying about Ron's head. Ron jumped to try and catch him, but it was impossible. Ron sighed and muttered a few choice words that Hermione gave him a look for. Hermione held her hand out and made a little hooting noise. Pig flew straight into her hand and nipped her lovingly. Ron smiled. Of course she'd be the only one to get him down.  
  
Hermione untied the paper (which turned out to be the Daily Prophet) and Pig hooted a bit before flying off. She read the paper and gasped loudly. "HOLY CRICKETS!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron looked over her shoulder.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Harry did the same on the other side.  
  
She started to read it out loud:  
  
"Today on the streets of Hogsmeade, a body was found outside Honeydukes. Apparently it was the body of Peter Pettigrew and he had died of a stress induced heart attack. Our sources claim...."  
  
Hermione skimmed down the page. "Everything else just says what we already know. Damn..."  
  
Ron grinned "Hermione!"  
  
She looked over at him. "What? I think believe the bloody bastard deserved it."  
  
Both boys looked shocked for a bit. Ron then nodded. "So do I."  
  
Harry grinned, but looked a little saddened. "I wish I could've done it, but I guess either way he left was a good way. I'll post Sirius!!"  
  
As they sat back down in the Library, Harry looked around "Shit!"  
  
Ron looked startled. "What?"  
  
"I forgot my quill."  
  
"Here, Harry. You can borrow my pen." Hermione handed Harry a pen from inside her robes.  
  
Harry gave her a look. "Hermione...it's purple..."  
  
She shrugged "So? What's wrong with it? My purple pen is my favorite."  
  
Harry just shook his head back. "Never mind."  
  
Hermione sat for a second. Looked at Ron. He looked at her.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?" He answered quickly. This is it! Please say you love me, too.  
  
"Ron...um..."  
  
"Go on." He urged.  
  
"....don't you even feel the least bit cold?"  
  
  
  
The last sounds heard was a head hitting a wooden table, a deep chuckle, a confused "What?" and a very irritated librarian yelling "SSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!" 


End file.
